


Submit

by The_Lady_Crane



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Male Slash, No Lube, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spoilers In Notes, Violent Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: Just male Byleth and the Death Knight having sex on a desk.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Death Knight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Submit

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE SPOILERS IN THE END NOTES
> 
> This does take place in Fire Emblem Heroes, but you could pretend that it's Three Houses, too. What really matters is that this is total smut without plot.

A grunt, a whimper, and the shuffling of cloth interrupted the stillness of the dawn. Byleth found himself pressed down into the surface of the desk, the wood chilling through the front of his shirt. Solid armor jutted into him from above and behind. “ _Submit_.” The distorted voice made Byleth weak in the knees, but he had given in long ago. He was pliant under the gauntleted hands that bent him into position over the desk.

Byleth’s mind was going blank as a passionate yearning flared in his body. The knight was shifting, no doubt freeing his impressive erection. Byleth could see it in his mind’s eye, could feel it on his tongue, a phantom of past activities. It was familiar, but always a little frightening. The rumbling of the knight’s panting breaths had Byleth shuddering in fear and need. He couldn’t see the skull-like helmet or the black armor, and in some ways that made it all the more intimidating – to know that he was there, but not to be able to see anything other than a vague shadow reflected in the window.

His pants were torn from him without ceremony, without tenderness. That hot, hard length pressed between his cleft. He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, picturing the red glow that bored into his soul. To his surprise, he felt cold metal at his lips. _“Take it, if you must,”_ the knight said in his ghostly voice. _“This will be the only mercy I allow you.”_

Eagerly, desperately, Byleth took the gauntleted finger into his mouth and swirled his tongue, coating the metal in as much saliva as he could. It wasn’t enough. The knight pulled back all too soon; and knowing what was to come made Byleth’s cock twitch against the surface of the desk. It was so cold against his puckered entrance. He tried not to shudder as it invaded him, hard and slick and frigid, like a spear of ice.

The stretch was unpleasant, but Byleth gritted his teeth and endured it. It was rare that his lover showed him such consideration, and he wasn’t about to turn it down. The finger thrust once, twice, and then withdrew, leaving him aching. He reared back as much as he could, though the knight’s hand on his back prevented much movement and his hips held him fast to the desk. There was a shift, and then the blunt, dripping head of the knight’s member was pressing against his opening.

There was always a brief moment of panic that seized Byleth at the first entry. His gut clenched, and he willed himself to relax as he was invaded. This time, the knight was going slowly. His breaths, like harsh gusts of north wind, were deep and even. Byleth tried to copy this pattern, breathing as slowly as he could, as deeply as he could, as he was steadily pried open. Sweat dripped from his brow onto the polished wood. His eyes remained closed, his entire focus on keeping himself loose and yielding. He could feel every ridge, every vein of the knight’s thick cock. His body squeezed it unconsciously, failing to hold it back, welcoming it into velvety heat as Byleth began to lose control of himself.

The moment of relief came when the knight gave a final thrust and seated himself fully inside. Byleth gasped, his eyes going wide, tears brimming over his lashes. Pain, relief, pleasure, _gods_ it felt so good. He panted, trembled, tried to move down onto the hardness impaling him. The knight shifted so that he was butting against that spot deep inside, and Byleth cried out, unable to silence himself before a rough hand clamped over his mouth.

 _“Scream,”_ the knight commanded, and Byleth obeyed, bidden by the sudden movement within and above him. His cries were muffled in the knight’s hand, but they seemed to encourage him. He sped up, going deeper and deeper, until Byleth could no longer tell where he was. He had gone blind with the pain and the pleasure, his body desperate for release. The knight braced himself against the desk, his free hand planted in front of Byleth’s turned face. Shakily, hesitantly, Byleth reached up and grabbed hold, his fingers clutching at leather and metal. The hand over his mouth tightened, and he screamed and screamed as the knight fucked him roughly.

The pressure on his dick was immense. It was pressed against the desk, slipping and sliding as spurts of precum smeared across the wood. His balls twitched, aching, ready to unload. The knight angled himself according to Byleth’s cries, and finally he found a rhythm that put direct pressure onto that wonderful spot inside. Thoughts of reaching down and pleasuring himself fled from Byleth’s mind as he came closer and closer, stimulated inside and out.

 _“Come,”_ the knight demanded, and it was all over. So complete was the Death Knight’s command of him that Byleth slipped immediately, his body compelled to release the tension pooling in his belly. His voice caught in his throat as he spasmed around the knight, hot seed and sweat gluing him to the desk. Not once did the knight falter, fucking him steadily through his orgasm, pinning him with his hips.

He was still twitching when the knight released his mouth. His voice was so abused that he could no longer even whine. The knight pulled back, gripped Byleth’s hips with both hands, and slid further up the desk to gain better access to his gaping hole. The instructor was limp and unresponsive as the knight redoubled his efforts, thrusting brutally and battering his insides without mercy.

There was only the slightest sound, a low growl, to herald the end. Byleth could feel the knight’s release. There was a twitching, then a pulsing, and then liquid heat flooding the space that the knight had forced himself into.

The knight slid out of him, allowing the last few spurts to decorate Byleth’s pale backside. Byleth fell to his knees on the ground, leaning against the desk, its cool surface soothing his burning face. Behind him, there was the clinking of armor as the knight bent to grab hold of his chin. He was forced to turn, finding the knight’s flaccid cock pressed to his lips. He glanced upward, finally meeting that glowing red gaze, and obediently opened his mouth. He licked clean all traces of the knight’s cum and was then released, the knight tucking himself away again.

Byleth didn’t expect the knight to stay around, but he was just a bit disappointed when the armored figure turned and stalked towards the door. The summoner would be here soon to start their meeting, and Byleth had to get ready. He stood on shaking knees, pulling up his trousers. As the knight stepped through the doorway, though, Byleth felt compelled to speak. “Tell me, will we ever get to do this in a proper bed?”

The knight paused, turned to him, and Byleth could swear that he heard a soft chuckle. Then, without answering, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> \----- SPOILERS FOR THREE HOUSES AHEAD -----
> 
> So, funny story here: I actually had no idea that Jeritza was the Death Knight. I also had no idea that he was one of the romance options. I haven't gotten to play 3H yet (hopefully for my birthday!!!), so I didn't really keep up with things. 
> 
> Well, today, I learned that Jeritza is a gay option. And Jeritza is the Death Knight. And guess what? I PAIRED MALE BYLETH WITH THE DEATH KNIGHT IN FIRE EMBLEM HEROES! I did this before I even knew that it was "canon". I was FLOORED. One of my weird little pairings, actually canon?! Naturally, I set out immediately to write some porn. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
